Holy Shock Emilia
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40125 |no = 444 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 22 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 4 |animation_attack = 262 |animation_idle = 128 |animation_move = 16 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 24, 30, 56, 62, 102, 116, 130, 144, 158, 172 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 24, 30, 56, 62, 102, 116, 130, 144, 158, 172, 178 |bb_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 24, 30, 56, 62, 102, 114, 128, 140, 150, 160, 170, 180, 190 |sbb_distribute = 10, 9, 10, 8, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |description = A female general reportedly from the Atharva Republic. She was saved by Eze after finding herself in trouble fighting the gods. Afterwards, she became obsessed with power, and, inheriting equipment from a former ally procured from the otherworld, poured all she had into strengthening herself. In the end there would be rumors of her relationships with Weiss, Eze, former allies and so forth, despite her being recorded as saying, "It's pathetic only being able to see human relationships from an emotional standpoint." |summon = Are you searching for power just as I am? I will follow your will then! |fusion = This is a Summoner's power? I accept your offering! I will use it to grow stronger! |evolution = I desire the greatest of power! Summoner, what do you need from my evolved form? | hp_base = 3966 |atk_base = 1207 |def_base = 1178 |rec_base = 1174 | hp_lord = 5749 |atk_lord = 1620 |def_lord = 1582 |rec_lord = 1582 | hp_anima = 6492 |rec_anima = 1384 |atk_breaker = 1818 |def_breaker = 1384 |atk_guardian = 1422 |def_guardian = 1780 |rec_guardian = 1483 |def_oracle = 1483 | hp_oracle = 5452 |rec_oracle = 1879 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 30 |ls = Thunder Lord's Power |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk power of Thunder types and fills BB gauge after each turn |lsnote = 2 BC fill per turn |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Empire of Thunder |bbdescription = 11 combo powerful Thunder attack on single enemy & probable Paralysis effect |bbnote = 80% chance |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 16 |bbdc = 11 |bbmultiplier = 480 |sbb = Perkunas Saber |sbbdescription = 13 combo powerful Thunder attack on all enemies & probable Paralysis and Weakness effect |sbbnote = 80% chance |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 13 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 13 |sbbmultiplier = 400 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 40124 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}